


Getting Over It

by MoonlightPhotoEdits



Category: Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poems, Rage, Swearing, Video Game, poem, rage game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPhotoEdits/pseuds/MoonlightPhotoEdits
Summary: A short haiku about Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy and how it makes me feel.





	Getting Over It

Simple but toilsome  
Painful but enjoyable  
FUCK back at the start


End file.
